The Prestige
The Prestige is the 2006 sequel to Batman Begins. Christopher Nolan again directed and Christian Bale reprised his role as Bruce Wayne/Batman while Michael Caine was back as Alfred. Wolverine co-starred. Plot Part One After Obama is elected, all the rich people have to leave to avoid being taxed to much, so Bruce Wayne has moved to England and taken Alfred the butler with him. Here he and Wolverine, who is going under the alias Angier, cross paths. Of glorious missions that both had been on in there careers, neither had ever used magic and the two super heroes (good show) plan to wrectify this. They will team up and learn the deadly arts of magic from Dr. Strange. Love has eluded Batman but Wolverine has settled down and gotten married, and he hoped that this time his wife wouldnt die. Batman explains to Wolverine that they need money because Obama took all of his, so they do a get rich quick scheme where Wolverines wife pretends to drown. They do this many times and it always goes well, but Batman is a thrill junky who wants to up the ante, so he suggests using some new ropes. Angier says no, they have to use the old ropes and everything better go like clockwork or Angier will literally kill him. But instead he does it anyway and Wolverines wife dies again. The killing of his wife sends Wolverine literally over the edge, especially as he watched her die, staring at him with her eyes wide. Shutting down the team up plan completely, Wolverine instead decides to slice off Batmans hand. This leads to a battle between the two warriors, however each has pledged to only use magic. Wolverine will NOT use his claws and Batman will leave his costume at home, and may the best man win. Part Two Batman becomes one of the best wizards in London, and Wolverine is jealous at first. However Wolverine manages to bury Londons "best" wizard and then force him to give the secret of his magic, which is in Colorado Springs. Then when Wolverine gets there he reads the final entry in Batmans diary "LOL I'd anticipated your every move and literally tricked you into coming here" It turns out that Batman was cheating the whole time, using his clone to trick Wolverine. Wolverine has some clones of his own though. This begins the Clone Saga. Finally at the end Alfred double crosses Wolverine proving he was on Batmans side the whole time. They return to Gotham City where Batman decides magic isnt all its cut out to be, and he would rather just keep using gadgets. Meanwhile Wolverine is left in a tank of water where the Weapon X project will have adamantium fused to his skeleton which will be full metal jacked and ready to go in the Batman spin off known as Xmen Origins Wolverine. Cast Christian Bale - Batman/Bruce Wayne Wolverine - Himself/Angier Michael Caine - Alfred Scarlet Johanssen - Jubilee Rebecca Hall - Vicki Vale Piper Perabo - Mariko David Bowie - Dr. Strange Production In late 2001 Christopher Nolan asked his brother to help him write the ultimate comic book movie. Originally they wanted to make The Prestige the shining example of a perfect comic movie crossover, with all the best characters from both DC and Marvel appearing. Although this plan fell through they still wanted to work the Hulk in somehow, noting that Wolverines first appearance was in Hulk. However they cut the scene where Hulk said "You wouldnt like me when Im mad and this is MADNESS" and Wolverine responded "THIS IS SPARTA" cause there was already Hulk movie being made that same year. And they cant make two movies like that the same year I mean what if they had made two different magic movies the year The Prestige came out? It wouldve been weird. Reception Critics were confused by all the clones and how people kept coming back to life. Apparently theyve never read comic books? Nuff said.